


Underpants

by sb0nd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sb0nd/pseuds/sb0nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over. Voldemort is dead. Harry Potter lies in his four poster bed in the ruins of Hogwarts, exhausted but unable to sleep as he considers what the future will now hold for him, but it's the little things that bother him more than the big questions; little questions such as...where will he get clean underpants?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underpants

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I wrote this for a 500 word writing competition and never heard back from the judges so I assume they didn't like it. I was going to delete it but I'm actually really proud of it so I thought I'd upload it here instead! Enjoy!! x

UNDERPANTS.

It hadn’t been a pressing matter until now. It hadn’t even crossed his mind if he was honest, but now that the war was over and he lay exhausted in his four poster bed, it suddenly dawned on Harry Potter that he no longer owned any underpants, except for the pair that were currently digging into his hips.

It was a thought that had crossed his mind fleetingly, as unusual thoughts often do when you lie alone at night. Perhaps it was the absence of fear or the disturbing realisation that life now had to move on, whether or not he was ready for it; but whatever the reason, Harry was now consumed by the thought of how little he actually owned.

He supposed that first thing tomorrow he ought to try and retrieve his backpack containing the few precious items he had brought with him, but for now he was doomed to spend the night wondering how many more days he could wear the same pair of pants and whether or not anyone would notice if he turned them inside out to give them a few more days of life.

Surely the Daily Prophet would want to interview him? How would that go?! Sat in front of Rita Skeeter knowing that he was wearing a very tight pair of underpants that had certainly seen better days. Maybe Ron would have a spare pair? But then he’d spend the interview very acutely aware that he was wearing his best friend’s underwear and that thought was just as unsettling. 

Some things you just don’t share between friends.

It wasn’t just underpants though, Harry considered. He had no clothes at all. Just the burned, torn and sweaty t-shirt that was clinging to his grimy skin and the loose fitting jeans held up by an old belt. His shoes were destroyed, not something that had been noticeable while Voldemort was still living. He’d had to worry about a more problematic soul than the one on his shoe. Now that he had nothing but time to think, Harry walked himself through all the things he’d need in order to fully move on with his life.

Clothes. Food. A house.

He supposed he could go back to Grimmauld Place, but that miserable old building held nothing but regret and grief and he’d had quite his fill of that. As for food, as long as he was at Hogwarts, the house elves would feed him…But clothes? This was starting to worry him. What was he going to wear for the next few days?!

“Harry?” came a hoarse voice from the bed opposite.

“Yeah.”

“Stop worrying about pants. Hermione’s got tons in her bloody bag.” Ron grunted sleepily.

And with those wise words of comfort, Harry Potter drifted into the first carefree night’s sleep in his life, with nothing to trouble his mind. Not even underpants.


End file.
